Spring Break
by RavenWolf2089
Summary: Fairy Fic Godmother Story :D Puck has an interesting idea to make Spring Break and the rest of his life better... Established Relationship.


Spring Break

"Morning darling" Rachel said brightly bouncing up to her boyfriend of over a year in March of their senior year with his usual coffee in the travel mug she prepared for him every day.

"Morning babe" Puck said dropping a kiss onto her upturned lips, pulling her close with one hand and taking the mug with the other "how was breakfast with your fathers?"

"Tolerable" she shivered at his touch, her uncomfortable breakfast with her distant fathers forgotten as his warm hand rested on her narrow waist "they talked about college and our glee trip to Florida for Spring Break, well putting money in my account for it"

"At least they care in some way" Puck sympathised, wondering what was a worse a mom who he never saw because she was working, or fathers that chose to stay away because they saw parenting as a part-time occupation.

"I know" Rachel shrugged going up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips again "we have much more to worry about with packing for our trip next week, and of course with making sure we are up-to-date with our studies enough to justify spending a week away from them"

"We are already in New York for college relax" Puck insisted grabbing both of her shoulders and shaking her insistently "we are going to Florida and we are going to have fun and you are not going to think of glee, studying, Julliard, NYU, or this school ok?"

"Fine" she groused letting him kiss her again before wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her to their shared homeroom. The two of them had been dating for almost a year and half at this point, getting together only days into the Winter break of their Junior Year much to Finn's chagrin, not letting her fall into a funk over the guy that had basically treated her like rubbish for a year Puck had made her go out with him and basically forced the two of them into a relationship. Unsurprisingly Rachel hadn't argued very much after finding out how good a boyfriend Puck could actually be, he was still Puck in the important ways, his possessive and slightly stupid behaviour continued, but he also listened to her and more than that he continued to wait for her in the most carnal sense. It killed him sometimes when he thought about how long he had gone without sex but when he looked at her gentle smile and remembered the complete trust in her eyes when she would fall apart under his fingers or tongue he knew he would wait for when she was ready.

Joined at the hip as usual the two of them walked hand in hand through the airport together that Friday the couple approached the original gleeks who had decided that as they were all heading off in a few months they should take the opportunity to spend time together one more time without their parents.

"Hello everyone" Rachel said brightly, her hand firmly entwined with her boyfriend's as she bounced happily on the balls of her feet "has everyone got their tickets and boarding passes ready before we go to security? With the recent additions to security protocols we have to be prepared for a lengthy wait before..."

"Ok I'll take Rach and meet you guys on the other side" Puck saved them all as their eyes glazed over; carrying the bag they were sharing and holding her hand he hurried her away from the group to the check in desks and the waiting lounge for the flight, all of their tickets having been bought a different times so they weren't sitting next to each other.

"Are you sure these are our tickets?" Puck asked staring down at the tickets Rachel had pushed into his hands as she curled up next to him on the stiff airport chairs.

"Yes" Rachel nodded sleepily; travelling always made her sleepy and the few hours in the car to the airport had made her tired "daddy paid for them though so I imagine they are first class"

"Yup" Puck groused, once again wondering if he was thinking the right thing and if he would ever be able to provide for Rachel like she was used to.

"Typical over indulging father" Rachel yawned before crawling across his lap and curling around him to use him as a pillow as she fell asleep, not even rousing as he carried her onto the plane and placed her in her chair putting the seat belt on for her.

"Come on baby, wakey wakey" he woke her when they landed hours later, his flight taken up by trips to see the other gleeks and the massive choice of in flight movies his private television stored.

"Mmmm" she moaned stretching in her seat and turning over to face away from him groaning, turning back to face him with pout that he had to kiss away at its ridiculous cuteness.

"We are coming into Florida soon, thought you might want to maybe brush your hair and stuff" he said with a grin looking at her mussed hair which she frantically started to claw at trying to straighten, knowing she wanted to look to best always. Loving that he was the only one to ever see her in these private moments.

After collecting their bags from security and getting the shuttle bus to their hotel the glee kids fell into an exhausted sleep in their respective rooms, most of them going by couples, the reunited Quinn and Finn, Finn grudgingly taking the twin room as Quinn was still on lockdown for anything but kissing.

While Bartie and Samtana took the two double rooms that were adjoined by a connecting door and handicap accessible on the bottom floor, Chang- Squared and Klaine took the last double rooms, Mercedes boyfriend joining them later in the week after a science club competition having a double room to herself until he joined them.

"Don't know why you are looking so smug" Finn snapped as Puck stood with his arms around Rachel waiting for their key to be handed over "not like you are going to get any either"

Bemused by the random attack at him Puck glared at his best friend "not sure that's your business"

"You're standing there with this huge smug grin on your face because I'm sharing with Quinn and you know she is on lockdown"

"Actually I'm standing here with a huge smug grin on my face because we are in Florida and it's warm and I get to share a room with my hot girlfriend. But hey that improving self confidence of yours is obviously doing a bang up job" walking away as Rachel was finally handed the keys he laughed to himself and told his girlfriend what Finn had been saying.

"It sounds he is more annoyed at his girlfriend then you" Rachel said sleepily following him onto the elevator "I must say that Quinn's reluctance to participate in ANY sexual activity does confuse me"

"She doesn't want to get pregnant again" Puck shrugged

"The fact that the both of you were silly enough not to use birth control is how she ended up pregnant" Rachel said pedantically, yawning as she stumbled into their suite and headed for the shower, a coy look over her shoulder letting him know he was welcome to join her. Loving that his girlfriend was no longer self conscious about her sexuality and her hot body he pulled off his t-shirt and followed her in to the bathroom, hot wet naked girlfriend one of his favourite Rachel's.

"Is Puck ok?" Mercedes asked a few days later as they lounged on the beach watching the boys play Frisbee.

"Yes ok course" Rachel said lounging back in her siren red bikini which had shocked everyone when she had shown up in it

"I don't know girl, he has been really jumpy and absent minded ever since we got here"

"Even I, who of course avoid looking, talking or acknowledging Puck" Quinn spat out the name "have noticed that he has been 'jumpy' for a few weeks now"

"He's fine with me" Rachel said her eyes closed as she enjoyed the sun playing on her face, the girls realising that she didn't want to talk more following her example and therefore not seeing Artie who was refereeing for the boys noticing it and waving them over.

"Come on we have to take advantage" Artie muttered to the boys who grinned and grabbed their water bottles before tip toeing over to the girls loungers, Artie being pushed by Puck and Sam up to their respective girls.

Squealing as the cold water hit her stomach Rachel jumped to her feet and ran after her boyfriend who was pelting it away from her, jumping on his back at the water's edge the two of the tumbled into the water with a laugh.

"Mean!" Rachel said slapping at his chest as they surfaced the water streaming down their bodies as they pushed out into deeper water.

"Too tempting" Puck shrugged treading water as the two of them talked "you lying there looking all sexy and half naked"

"Well you were looking all sexy running around topless and sweaty and I had to close my eyes"

"Or we can go back to our room and enjoy it one on one" Puck waggled his eyebrows suggestively, taking her laugh as a yes he towed her from the water and on to the beach "back later" he told their group of friends and he swept Rachel up to carry her rather than let her stumble along behind him as he hurried them to their room.

Ignoring the heckling behind them as they left Puck kissed Rachel into silence as she opened her mouth to protest, tumbling onto their bed he caught her hands and held them above her head and proceeded to kiss her into insensibility.

"I love you" he said suddenly pulling back and pulling her upright to sit next to him "I know I don't say it enough but I do"

"I know I love you too" Rachel promised running her hand down his strong jaw that she loved to kiss when they were making out, leaning into her touch Puck leaned over and picked up his t-shirt that had been tossed on the floor at some point in the last few days. "Darling?" Rachel asked as he pushed it over her head and pulled it down so it rested on her thighs.

"I have a serious question to ask and I cannot concentrate when you look all sexy like that, not that my t-shirt is helping" he added licking his lips at the sight of her "right concentrate" he ordered himself leaning away from her again and scrabbling in the carry on he had refused to allow Rachel to touch let alone carry.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked as he righted himself, holding something in his hand which she looked at curiously

"I need to start this right" Puck said taking a deep breath "I love you, and since I have known you I have always know you were End Game for me, and I know this is sudden and you probably think we are rushing but..."

"Yes" Rachel blurted out before he could ask the question, clambering onto his lap and peppering his face with kisses "god yes"

"You were supposed to wait for me to ask" he moaned as he wrapped his arms around her waist as she climbed onto his lap "I got a ring and everything"

"Oh" Rachel said excitedly sitting back a little "show me!"

"Let me ask first you demanding women" he laughed as she sat on her thighs "Rachel will you marry me?" he opened the ring box in his hands to reveal the quarter of caret single diamond engagement ring in white gold he had been saving up for during the last year.

"Yes!" Rachel squealed again as he slid it onto her left ring finger and kissing her again pushing her onto her back and climbing over her as the sight of his ring on her finger made his still slightly damp board shorts tent.

"That is sexy" he groaned as the cold gold band pressed against his neck as she grasped at him, her mouth moving against his jaw "you with my ring"

"I can't wait to be your wife" Rachel murmured against his jaw, groaning as her fiancées hips thrust against her centre involuntarily.

"Say it again" Puck groaned kissing at her neck and rubbing against her willingly now, thrusting again as the word wife slipped past her lips "I'm not sure I can wait" he murmured against the soft skin of her neck.

"You mean for me?" she said pulling back and looking at him in shock, he had never pushed her before it was just a given that he wanted her.

"For us to be married" Puck clarified, looking down at her and biting his lip at her mussed hair and thoroughly kissed look "so let's not"

"What?" Rachel said quickly, stunned, pulling herself up to sit up and look him in the eye "not wait to be married?"

"Why bother? If we are married we can live together in New York rather than in dorms, and I already talked to your fathers about this and they seem to think that I'm a good choice for you, we spend most nights together whether our parents know or not. My mom won't care she's in love with you as much as I am, but you know she would drive us mad if we had a normal wedding"

"True" Rachel conceded shivering at the idea of Eva Puckerman helping her plan her wedding "so we just get married, just like that?"

"Just like that" he said pulling her to her feet and turning to find clothes "we already act domestic and stuff, marriage won't change that, we are already 18 so it's legal" turning to press the white summer dress she had brought into her hands he kissed her before turning to search for trousers and shirt.

"Ok" Rachel said suddenly turning to the bathroom and running into make sure she looked perfect, coming out ten minutes later her brunette hair tousled around her shoulders as she wore the wide necked white dress with its fitted waist clinging to her body.

"You look amazing" Puck said turning to her dressed in a pair of slacks and white open necked shirt "you ready for this?"

"Do you know where we are going?"

"Yup" Puck said with a grin that made Rachel know he had been planning this for a while and made her knees weak as well, taking her hand in his he led her out of the hotel room, ready to be her husband.

"Oh and Noah?" Rachel stopped him as they went out of their door "I'm looking forward to my wedding night as well"

His mood brightened by this knowledge he tugged her closer and wrapped his arm around her waist again "nice" he said smugly before leading her away again.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"Where did you two go off yesterday?" Mike asked as Rachel and Puck joined them the next morning, both of them looking extremely smug if tired as they did.

"Nowhere" Rachel beamed cuddling up to Puck who dropped a kiss onto her head his left arm around Rachel tightly as he reached for her coffee and fixed it for her.

"Right because you two looking smug is nothing for us to worry about" Kurt persisted "come on what did you do?"

"Shall we?" Rachel said turning to Puck and biting her lip in a way that his mind returning to the fantastic night he had just enjoyed with her.

"You're the one who said parents first" Puck reminded her "you can tell them if you want"

"You think your mother doesn't know? She has been calling you all day, and I swear she is more physic then I am, and you have already talked to my father's"

"No need to convince me" Puck laughed "tell them I know you want to"

"We got married!" Rachel squealed throwing out her left hand to show off her engagement ring and slim white gold band to match, Puck's hand dropping over her shoulder to show his own white gold band. Stunned silence met their announcement before all hell broke loose, Kurt and Mercedes launched themselves across the table to study Rachel's ring intently as the boys started slapping Puck on the back.

Everyone's voices falling over each other as they struggled to get a word in edgewise Rachel and Puck sitting back as a united front as the accusations of how crazy they were started from those they weren't that close to in the group.

"Why the hell would you get married?" Finn said in shock "you are 18"

But it was Quinn who everyone watched with fear as he usually perfect complexion reddened quickly and her eyes bulged a little, whether anyone wanted to admit it or not Quinn had believed she had a claim on Puck's heart. She had managed to ignore what she had thought was only a high school romance as she flitted between Sam and Finn because she had never thought it would last between Rachel and Puck.

"You. Got. Married?" she exploded suddenly jumping to her feet, her chair falling over as she did "but...you...argh!"

"I can understand if you are against young marriage but that sounded almost personal Quinn" Rachel said her eyes flashing dangerously "I would like to remind you. Again. That you have no claim to Noah"

"Again?" everyone else echoed their heads swivelling between the two girls like a tennis match

"As mother to his first child I think I do" Quinn said icily folding her arms over her chest and staring down at Rachel who refused to get to her own feet, she didn't need to stand up to hold the higher ground.

"Maybe if you had kept Beth you would have but instead you gave her to Shelby, which you admitted was partly fuelled by a wish to hurt me I might add. Not to mention your refusal to talk to him over the summer afterwards and the following school year, forgive me for thinking you had moved on"

"You gave Beth to Shelby to hurt Rachel?" asked Puck his eyes flashing dangerously, the tightness in his voice revealing his difficulty to hold in his anger "I'm going to ignore that before I explode but I will say sit down and shut up, because you don't get a say in my marriage and we want to celebrate it right now not fight for your approval of it"

"But why?"

"Why not? I love her; I don't understand why you are so shocked did you think I was just wasting time with her? Waiting for someone better to come along? Rachel is and always will be my endgame"

"Good thing seeing as you married me" Rachel laughed trying to ease the tension at the table resting her hand against his arm as she watched his muscles tense under his tanned skin, Quinn's still standing form putting a damper on everyone's congratulations.

"Finn take her away" Puck ordered harshly, his ex best friend doing it quickly as everyone glared at her.

"And your parents aren't going to freak?" Sam double checked "because my mom would hit the roof"

"My mom is in love with Rachel" Puck laughed pressing a kiss to her head again "I think she would rip my head off if I didn't marry her"

"But like you guys don't live together or anything?" Santana drawled her expression carefully neutral since the announcement

"We practically do" Rachel explained "my fathers are not home often and since Eva, Noah's mother, started dating Jason her and Rebekah spend most nights at his house"

"Wow you are married!" Mike repeated for the twelfth time, that same sentence having been repeated by him since Rachel had told them.

"Yes Mike we are married" Rachel laughed finally answering him "and that leads me onto another thing"

"Yes?" Santana asked, the rest of the team too stunned to really talk

"We are leaving on our honeymoon today so see you in school next week" Puck said getting to his feet and dragging Rachel with him before they could protest "bye!"

The admonishing Noah! From Rachel making them all laugh as they shrugged off the fact that the two they had never seen getting married were not only engaged in high school, but married.


End file.
